


when one becomes two

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, adoption of a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: The house was empty without Petunia, so Luke and Michael decided to adopt a kitten.One kitten, Michael.





	when one becomes two

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “kittens”. Sequel to [we know they know, everyone knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941003).

They’d talked about it for a long time and now that they had some well-deserved time off they were finally doing it. Since Petunia passed, whenever they’d been home they’d felt like something was missing. Neither of them were ready for a dog, though. 

That’s why they were here, at the cat shelter and looking at kittens. As he watched Michael interact with two tiny kittens Luke could feel his metaphorical ovaries explode.

“I guess we’re getting two.” It wasn’t a question.

“We’re getting two,” Michael said with a blinding grin. “Aren’t they the cutest?”

“Not as cute as you.”


End file.
